


Where the Sun Doesn't Shine

by killallyourfriends (orphan_account)



Category: Hunger Games (2012), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/killallyourfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An encounter between Katniss and Cato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Sun Doesn't Shine

Her ears were still ringing from the explosion when he came up behind her, arm gliding around her waist like water.

 

 _Hello_ , like a glass of ice, and a cool breathy laugh against her cheek. She couldn’t breathe.

 

 _I know a place where the cameras don’t film_. His teeth where like neat white houses, and she wanted to live in side of them.

 

He pulled her behind a tree and tilted her chin with a solitary finger, tenderly, as if she shouldn’t have been plotting to carve his organs out but instead, sighing, swooning, begging for more. Katniss was not about to die a virgin.

 

She wedged her arm like a rubber crowbar in between them and gently nudged him away, as if to say, _Not now, maybe later_. But they both knew it would be now or never.

 

He stood apart from her, almost sheepish, almost innocent with fluffy chickadee tufts of white-blonde hair all askew. At this rate, Cato looked much more promising than Peeta, and Cato was the one who wanted her dead.

 

In an alternate reality, Katniss would have asked him to dance. She might have even asked the boy to be her beau, under the fairy lights of the annual school fair that she never could afford to attend.

 

Before one could utter a word to the other, the tributes went their separate ways.

 

Katniss’ mouth was still stinging with regret as she lay in her hammock, breaths coming in short, short gasps as she relished the nighttime projections of the Gamemakers’ dome. She had almost been dangerous. She pressed the back of her hand to lips again before falling asleep.


End file.
